


Don't touch the boat

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Finding Nemo (Movies) References, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Squidward tries to warn Spongebob and Patrick not to touch a boat
Kudos: 1





	Don't touch the boat

Bubble Bass said "Oh my gosh Spongebob and Patrick's swimming out to sea!"

Squidward sees Spongebob and Patrick running.

Squidward said "Spongebob Patrick!"

Spongebob and Patrick whimpers

"What are you doing"

Spongebob and Patrick said "Uh-oh?"

"You're gonna get stuck out here and I'm gonna get you before anyone does get back here I said get back here now!"

Spongebob and Patrick walked to a boat

"Stop!"

Squidward said "You make one more move"

Spongebob and Patrick were about to touch a boat.

"Don't you dare!"

Spongebob and Patrick gulped

"If you put one hand on a boat are you listening to me don't touch the boa-"

But Spongebob and Patrick kick the boat with their legs.

Squidward said "SPONGEBOB PATRICK!"

The End


End file.
